The Honeymoon Phase Never Existed
by IHar-TDance
Summary: Aria struggles to come to terms with her deflating relationships. Having outed their relationship, both Aria and Ezra have been forced to handle copious amounts of criticism from those they love the most. Is their bond strong enough to outlive the views and opinions of others, or will they struggle to survive?
1. Chapter 1

Endless patterns of unique snowflakes fell to the ground in a blizzard like manner, the sky glimmered with spectacular shades of purples and greys as night time fell upon Rosewood. I drank from my favourite mug which contained fudge hot chocolate, topped with a frosting of marshmallows and a squirt of cream, I lay on the sofa all snuggled in a tartan checkered blanket. I clutched the mug with both hands, bearing it towards my chin for extra warmth, surveying the fire place as it displayed a blazing mixture of colours, containing reds, yellows, oranges, pinks, purples and blues as it ate at the wood with a vengeance. The house was at its calmest, the quietest it had been in a long time with my mother, Mike and I all in the same space together at once. While my relationship with my own brother had been relatively fragile since the recent events that had occurred, liaisons with my mother were very much friable, a lot of trust was lost, whilst much bitterness had been gained. As for my father, speaking terms were minimal, almost all ties were cut, the atmosphere had been so tense that cutting ice with a knife would have been more achievable.

"Wakey wakey Aria, it's your turn" my mother announced, shaking two die in my direction.

I shook my head, I'd been oblivious to our game of Monopoly as my mom and brother duelled for an auction between who'd purchase 'Mayfair' in the English version of the popular board game "Thanks" I answered in a hoarse voice, snapping out of my day dream. I grabbed the two dice and shook them with little interest, not caring less whether I won a double roll of six or not.

"Five!" Mike shrieked gleefully as he surveyed the two dice. One die had managed to knock a handful of red houses out of place, while the other sat on the carpet beside my mother's knee. Grasping the game in full force, Mike scuttled the figurine from 'Whitehall' to 'Bond Street', pumping his fist in the air he wallowed "You owe me Montgomery!"

"Uh huh" I murmured, not taking particular attention to what he was saying.

A hand waved frantically in front of my face "Aria" he oogled.

I adjusted my focal point, my eyes became more awakened "What?" I questioned.

He looked at me as though I was mentally challenged "The money!" He proceeded, wafting monopoly cash in my face.

My mother sat up, straightening her posture "Mike" she began, he turned to face her "I think we've had enough for one night, maybe we should call it a day" she suggested.

As though he'd been tied down unwillingly to spend the evening with us, he shot up "What am I even doing anyway?! Monopoly with my family! Ugh!"

Once Mike had faded out of ear shot, my mother carefully began to arrange the functions of the monopoly board back into their box in perfect order "Is there something you'd like to talk about honey?" She questioned in a concerned tone of voice.

I frowned, still hazy from my own personal thought bubble "No" I answered, I fiddled with tassels that featured on the blanket.

"Sure?" She continued, contending with "You were completely out of the zone during that game, normally you're as competitive, if not more ambitious that Mike when it comes to winning".

I shrugged "I'm just not that into it" I answered.

Rolling her eyes she shot back with "That's the thing, that is just it. Playing board games isn't the only thing you're disinterested in Aria. It's like you're not here, almost as though life is non-existant; there's no interaction with you".

I watched drearily as her voice droned throughout my ear drums, I was tired of the repeated conversations, the same arguments, the same situations. I wanted all normality to resume in my life, however, I knew that was an unlikely battle I'd succeed in winning.

**Author's note:**

**I have several ideas for this story, it will primarily be an Ezria fan fic, however, other characters from Pretty Little Liars will also feature in 'The Honeymoon Phase Never Existed". The initial chapters will be focused on exploring and developing a description of relationships between the characters.**

**Please feel free to offer suggestions and advice :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for the feedback! Regarding focusing on other characters, I think I'd like to stick to this being an primary Ezria based fanfic, however, I feel that the title 'The Honeymoon Phase Never Existed' can be broadened to so many options, it doesn't even have to specifically mean it has to relate to a relationship. I could maybe focus on other couples as a sequel? Between publishing the first chapter and writing this next chapter I had an idea, this'll feed into the story at a later point, I think it'll be pretty interesting though, this could also possibly feed into a sequel with a secondary couple, although I think it will need a lot of thought. I have a tendency to generalise my stories so that they become boring, I hate taking risks too, who doesn't like a happy ending?! I never want Ezria to split up. But I want my writing to become more adventurous, so bare with me as I'm not sure how frequently my updates will be. As I write this I'm actually in the middle of redrafting and reprising the second chapter, I'm very critical of my writing and want to make it as interesting and daring as possible. In order to create more of an involvement of my readers' say within the devision process of this I may create polls, so look out for them :) (Just posted my first one)**

* * *

The air was still fragile between my mother and I from the previous evening. It was indicatively sense-able that she felt uneasy with my character of late. Dressed in an opaque cream blouse, layered on top of a soothing brown vest top and a pair of denim skinny jeans, accompanied by a casual brown leather jacket and a pair of wedges, I walked along the sidewalk, resting a paper mug filled with freshly made caramel latte between the palms of my hands for extra warmth. A dusting of snow still embraced the streets from the previous evening's sudden blizzard.

I took a sip of my caramel latte before noticing that we were passing Rosewood's most note able and popular book store "Could we go in there?" I questioned, attempting to create some sort of conversation.

"Sure honey" my mom answered, following my lead as I entered the store. It wasn't anything spectacular, it was old and wooden. The windows were still made up of single glazed glass, the paint that made the frontage of the store was worn and tarnished, very uninviting for any newcomers to Rosewood.

I brushed my leather jacket down and held my mug with great care as we entered the store. I looked up, my mother had already been drawn into one title. I stared stunned as Ezra looked at me, equally in shock "Aria" he spoke softly, his voice crumbling.

I hastily walked towards him, I felt it was vital that my mother had no knowledge of Ezra's presence. I dragged Ezra by the cuff of his coat and proceeded towards a deserted section of the store.

"Well this is-"

"Why didn't you call me?!" I argued in a hushed tone, aware that the store was almost silent.

"Aria" Ezra begun, the voluminous aspect to his tonality began to do the all too familiar decline, something that had become an everyday occasion before we'd 'outed' our relationship publicly "I perceived that things were over between us, I thought that was what you wanted".

Tears rose to the brim of my eyes "So just like that you were willing to give up on us?!" I felt degraded. I understood that my parents had caused serious damage to Ezra's career, even his life, but was he honestly willing to give up the fight now. How did he dare belittle my love for him?!

Ezra shook his head "Aria, you've had as much freedom to contact me. I thought you were done, I thought you'd chosen your parents", I could see bitterness rising within the conversation.

I frowned, I was ready to crack, I was ready to respond when my mother interrupted "Aria, it's time to leave!" piercing her eyes at Ezra she grabbed me by the arm and shuffled me across the store, I craned my neck, Ezra looked hurt and disheartened.

"Mom!" I yelped, yanking myself free as we reached the street, she stared at me.

The door of the book store rang as it was manoeuvred "Ella" I heard, instead of responding with a mature manner, my mother simply shook her head with disgust and walked away, leaving me behind. Feeling embarrassed, let down, ashamed, I broke down into tears and ran for the nearest comfort possible.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading. I hope everything has a good Christmas :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A / N:**

**I thought I'd introduce the latest idea I'd had for the storyline, completely different view from Aria, I hope it's enough of a mystery to keep you guessing. If you begin to suspect who it could be please let me know so I can keep it on the low, I'd like it to be a surprise that unravels as the fan fic progresses. Not added the next of Aria as I feel that I've rushed it (its 3am here in the UK and I'm not sleepy so I wrote, but feel like it needs revising before I post, so this ones short)**

**hope you had a good Christmas.**

* * *

**The Steak's P.O.V.**

Just an ordinary afternoon, I sat comfortably at my desk, chewing precariously into my chicken and salad sandwich had been carefully wedged into a burger bun. I typed at my laptop carelessly when a fragile knock sounded at the door.

"Come in" I proceeded, clueless as to who'd walk through my door. "Hi M-" I began.

Slamming a well presented file onto my desk with determination, my visitor interrupted my opening sentence, followed by a lump of cash, carefully crafted together with the aid of an elastic band "I have a proposition for you" the person proceeded.

I panicked, wondering how my title had been discovered by this person. I felt a pang of anger surge through my body, sure that I was about to be busted "I-uh-"

"Relax" they swooned "I'm here for business purposes" they continued. I dusted the excess sweat that had appeared on the rim of my forehead. Forgetting that just a matter of seconds ago I was almost fainting, believing I'd be questioned by cops. Opening the file, the potential client withdrew a sheet of A4 paper, of which obtained a range of comprehensive information, along with a photograph "I need you to do everything in your power, you need to keep this person away from these people" the enquirer developed, handing me several sheets of A4 paper, all which included incredible depth of information, in addition to clear photographic evidence of those that needed protecting.

I sat stunned, I had many a question. Fearing that our conversation would be overheard. Knowing all of the tricks I proceeded to write a series if details faintly onto a post-it note, in order to secure privacy between myself and the potential client "This place, this time, this day" I instructed. "We'll discuss fees, contracts and details then" I whispered, desperate for them to leave hastily without being collared by anyone they may pass.


	4. Chapter 4

Frozen, I stood at the door of the Fields' residence. My cheeks had increasingly developed a tinted red glow from the icy conditions, in addition to my eyes being puffy from my current state. My hair became frizzy as the snow became entrapped within my mane. I coolly placed my hands in the pockets of my skinny jeans, desperate to find even a small dose of warmth.

Through the frosted glass, I saw a disfigured image of Emily skidding towards the front door, she opened it gently, careful not to alert her parents to my arrival, coaxing me in she shut the door without even so much as a click and ushered me up the stairs, firmly closing the door.

Emily swung her head in my direction "Didn't you get my memo?! My parent's, they've banned you!" Emily informed me, like I hadn't already noticed.

I nodded, continuing the theme of the hushed tone "I just thought you were the one I needed to talk to, what with Maya and..." I frowned before continuing "Wait! Have they even gotten over the sexuality thing?"

Emily's eyes widened even further "They think I'm straight, they're under the impression that I'm 'normal' again, that it was just some dumb phase". Emily squinted her eyes in frustration, preaching me the latest instalment on her own messed up family relations "They don't want you around me, because they think Ezra's a pervert" she sounded angry, like the whole Ezra situation had been pinned upon her, were her family punishing her for other people's predicaments?!

"Why would they think you're straight?" I asked as I fiddled with my nails.

Emily sighed heavily and thrust herself upon her bed, facing the ceiling with utter frustration "Because I kissed a guy in front of them last week at my Aunt's party" she confessed in a hazy tone.

I shot up, my eyes grew with confusion "You kissed a guy?!" I exclaimed in a hushed tone, wondering whether this was a ploy for Emily to grasp who she really was. How could she be so unsure of herself?

Emily nodded her head in what appeared to be a shameful manner "I just thought that maybe if I kissed a guy, I'd been into guys again. That way I'd have the approval of my parents again."

I frowned "I thought your parents were ok with you being a...lesbian" I said slowly, I admittedly found it strange to outrightly call Emily gay.

Emily made a face, her body twitched "Things just feel distant, or they did" she replied "I couldn't help but feel that I was still being judged" she explained in more detail "And that's why they've enforced a rule whereby I don't see you guys."

I eyeballed Emily with shock, my head jolted backwards, Emily'd always had a tendency to back down, not fighting for what she believed was right, but the whole Maya and Paige thing, I sincerely believed she'd stand firmly for her rights. The more I listed the downfalls that had happened between Spencer, Hanna, Emily and I since Ali's death, the more I realised that our lives were never going to be happy and simple, I feared we'd face the demon of utter tragedy for the rest of our lives.


End file.
